


Mellodions for Jack

by Wiesel



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiesel/pseuds/Wiesel
Summary: Nach dem Debakel mit Abaddon nimmt der Doctor Jack mit auf einen Trip in der TARDIS, damit der Captain auf andere Gedanken kommt. Sie suchen Ruhe und Frieden... Finden tun sie etwas ganz anderes.





	Mellodions for Jack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melianthegreat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melianthegreat/gifts), [RisingWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingWarrior/gifts).



Das charakteristische Thumb der landenden TARDIS war von jeher ein besonderes Geräusch für Jack gewesen. Seit er es das erste Mal gehört hatte, war es in seinem Gedächtnis verankert, verknüpft mit verschiedenen Emotionen, ganz davon abhängig, wie die Situation aussah, in der er sich befand, wenn er es hörte. Aktuell waren die Gefühle in seinem Inneren vor allem positiver Natur, denn er befand sich bei der Landung des Gefährts tatsächlich in ihrem Inneren und musste nicht fürchten, sie nicht mehr zu erwischen, wenn sie verschwand. Inzwischen bedeutete dieses Geräusch wieder vor allem eines für den Captain: Abenteuer.

Seit der Doctor ihn nach dem Debakel um Abaddon schlichtweg eingesammelt hatte, um ihm etwas Abstand von Torchwood und dessen Agenten zu ermöglichen, waren sie auf so einigen Planeten gewesen, in mehreren Jahrhunderten, Galaxien und auf Kontinenten, in Städten und Ländern, die es inzwischen entweder nicht mehr gab oder noch nicht. Und normalerweise rannten sie am Ende eines jeden Tages um ihr Leben, es flog irgendwas in die Luft oder sie wurden mit Lob und Ehre überhäuft, da sie jemandem das Leben gerettet oder den Planeten vor der Vernichtung bewahrt hatten. Deshalb hatte der Doctor sich diesmal für etwas Ruhiges entschieden, auch wenn er Jack partout nicht hatte sagen wollen, wo genau sie sich nun befanden.

Der Captain hielt sich am Metallgeländer fest, als die TARDIS schließlich aufhörte, zu zittern und der Doctor deutete dem Menschen stumm, die Tür zu öffnen. Ohne also zu wissen, was ihn erwartete, griff Jack nach dem Knauf und öffnete die leise knarrende Tür der TARDIS, nur um direkt von gleißender Sonne geblendet zu werden, die sein weißes Hemd strahlen ließ. Er kniff die blauen Augen zusammen und schirmte sie mit einer Hand ab, bevor er ins Freie trat und sich umsah.

Als der Mensch den Blick schweifen ließ, fiel ihm als erstes auf, dass der Ort, an dem sie gelandet waren, offenbar verlassen war. Sie befanden sich auf einem großen Platz, in dessen Mitte ein mit abgestorben wirkenden Ranken überwucherter Pavillon stand, Bänke standen in gleichbleibenden Abständen an den Seiten und es wirkte allgemein so, als wäre hier schon sehr lange kein lebendes Wesen mehr gewesen. Alles wirkte wie von der Natur zurückerobert und der verlassene Eindruck wurde durch die vollkommene Stille nur verstärkt. Als Jack angestrengt lauschte, hörte er, neben seinem eigenen Atmen, den leisen Schritten des Doctors, der nun zu ihm trat und dessen leisem Atmen, absolut nichts.

Ein Blick in den blauen Himmel offenbarte eine einzige Sonne, so dass Jack einen Moment glaubte, sie seien wieder auf der Erde, doch diese Vermutung verwarf er schnell wieder. Auf der Erde war es nie so still. Dafür war sie einfach zu voll. Es gab keinen Platz auf ihr, die das Leben nicht bereits vor tausenden Jahren erobert hatte, so dass es dort niemals so vollkommen still wäre. Sie mussten also woanders sein. Doch wo, erschloss sich dem Captain noch nicht. Und an sich war es auch egal.

Dieser Ort strahlte eine merkwürdige Ruhe aus, nicht aufgrund der Stille, sondern, weil er den Eindruck eines vollkommen friedlichen Ortes auf ihn machte. Hier würde mit Sicherheit nichts Unvorhergesehenes passieren, keine Überraschungen auf sie warten. Sie konnten all ihre Barrieren fallen lassen, ihre Mauern einreißen, wenn auch nur für einige Stunden, denn hier waren sie sicher. Nichts und niemand würde sie hier attackieren.

Jack krempelte sich die Hemdärmel über die Ellenbogen und trat ein paar weitere Schritte auf den Platz hinaus, was die Stille allerdings kaum brach, denn seine Schritte waren leise und beinahe sanft, damit er nichts und niemanden störte – obwohl hier ja niemand war. Und doch hatte er das Gefühl, nur für eine Sekunde, als sei er ein Eindringling, der die Ruhe und den Frieden dieses Ortes störte, der so vollkommen friedlich da lag, von allem und jedem vergessen. Der Timelord folgte ihm und trat an seine Seite, als Jack sich weiter umsah.

„Weißt du, wer hier gelebt hat?“, fragte er und musste sich dazu zwingen, nicht zu flüstern. Er fuhr mit den Fingern sachte über eine aus weißem Stein bestehende Säule, an der die Zeit bereits seit Jahrhunderten zu nagen schien. Kleine Steine bröckelten von ihr herab, als Jacks Fingerspitzen über den rauen Stein strichen.

„Nein“, erwiderte der Doctor leise. „Doch sie sind schon lang fort. Und zurückgelassen haben sie nichts als Stille…“

Jack drehte sich kurz zu dem Älteren um und bedachte ihn mit einem Blick. Es schien so, als wäre der andere schon oft hier gewesen, wenn ihm alles zu viel geworden war und er einfach etwas Abstand zu allem und jedem gebraucht hatte… Und jetzt zeigte er Jack diesen Ort, damit auch dieser in der Stille dieses Ortes die Stille in sich selbst wiederfinden konnte. Ein paar Schritte weiter blieb der Captain erneut stehen und kniete sich zu einem mehr toten als lebendigen Gewächs hinunter, dessen Blätter ihm leidlich bekannt vorkamen. Es war nur ein kleiner Busch und die Blätter, die er noch trug, waren trocken und wirkten mehr tot als lebendig, doch trotzdem erinnerten sie ihn an…

„Doctor? Sieh mal. Ist das ein Rosenbusch?“

Er hörte, wie der Timelord sich näherte und als dieser sich zu ihm kniete und die sterbende Pflanze mit seinem Schallschraubenzieher scannte, warf Jack einen weiteren Blick in die nähere Umgebung, dieses Mal explizit auf der Suche. Und so wie es aussah, gab es in der Nähe noch weitere dieser Pflanzen, alle im selben bemitleidenswerten Zustand wie die, vor der sie nun beide knieten. Es schien sogar so, als seien die meisten der hier wachsenden Pflanzen genau solche. Der Pavillon wurde von ihren überwuchert, am Rand des Platzes standen sogar relativ weit ausladende Büsche, sie schienen überall zu sein. Doch sie alle waren genauso am Rande des Todes, wie dieses kleine Pflänzchen hier vor ihnen. In diesem Moment steckte der Doctor das Gerät zurück in seine Jacke und erhob sich.

„Das ist tatsächlich eine Rose, Jack. Aber eine ganz besondere, wie es scheint.“„Inwiefern?“

„Nun… Es scheint, dass diese Rosen nur unter einer bestimmten Bedingung wachsen und blühen. Du hast sicher schon von ihnen gehört.“

Jacks Augen weiteten sich, als die Ausführungen des Timelords ihn in eine bestimmte Richtung drängten und ihm ein Wort in den Sinn kam, das er schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr ausgesprochen hatte. Er kannte sie, auch wenn er sie bisher erst einmal gesehen hatte und das nicht in natura, sondern auf einem Bild. Sie sahen aus wie Rosen, sie dufteten wie Rosen, doch es waren keine. Zumindest keine normalen, wie man sie in so vielen Arten auf der Erde und auf anderen Welten fand. Denn diese spezielle Art von Rosen blühte nur unter einer bestimmten Bedingung.

In Anwesenheit von Musik.

„Nein, Doctor. Mellodions?“

Sein Gegenüber grinste und nickte.

Nach der Bestätigung seiner Vermutung sah der Captain seine Umgebung mit vollkommen anderen Augen und es juckte ihn direkt in den Fingern… Er wollte diese Mellodions wecken, er wollte sie zum Blühen bringen. Sie zurück holen ins Leben. Denn so wie es aussah, waren sie bereits so lang sich selbst überlassen worden, dass sie dem Tode nahe waren. Seit Jahrhunderten hatte niemand mehr für sie gesungen, hatten sie keine Musik mehr wahrgenommen, die sie zum Wachsen und Blühen gebracht hatte und jetzt waren ihre Energiereserven beinahe komplett aufgebraucht. Sie starben.

Er strich vorsichtig mit der Fingerspitze über eines der welkenden Blätter.

„Soll ich sie wecken, Doctor? Was meinst du?“

Der Timelord blickte auf ihn hinunter und in den alten braunen Augen sah der Captain vor allem Verwirrung. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wozu Jack fähig war. Wie auch. Sie hatten einander noch nicht gekannt, als der Mensch es das letzte Mal getan hatte. Ehrlich gesagt wusste Jack nicht einmal, ob er es noch genauso konnte wie damals, doch wenn er es nicht versuchte, würden diese wunderschönen Blumen sterben. Und das wollte er nicht. Er konnte sich nur vage vorstellen, wie all diese Mellodions in voller Blüte aussehen würden, doch er wollte es sehen. Er wollte in ihrer Mitte stehen und ihnen beim Wachsen und Blühen zusehen, bis die so traurig in den Himmel ragenden Ruinen vollständig von ihnen überwachsen waren.

Ohne auf eine Antwort des anderen zu warten, begann Jack zu summen. Nur leise, so dass nur das Pflänzchen direkt vor ihnen es wahrnehmen konnte. Und doch reichte es bereits. Während Jack die Melodie von _You raise me up_ summte, streckte sich das Pflänzchen langsam in seine Richtung, streckte die welken Blätter aus, als wolle es den Menschen berühren, überprüfen, ob er wirklich für es sang oder ob es sich die Melodie nur einbildete.

Stumm beobachtete der Doctor, wie das Mellodionpflänzchen auf das leise Summen des Captains reagierte und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Weiter, Jack…“, flüsterte er dieses Mal wirklich und beobachtete fasziniert, wie die Blätter des Röschens sich langsam grüner färbten, wie es wuchs und weitere Stängel bildete, wie es die kalte Hand des nahenden Todes abschüttelte, beflügelt durch Jacks leises Summen. Und als der Captain schließlich die Lippen öffnete und leise anfing, zu singen, da bildete sich eine einzige weiße Blüte, die sich für Jack öffnete und sich ihm dankbar entgegen streckte.

 

 _“When I am down… And oh, my soul so weary…_  
_When troubles come, and my heart burdened be…_  
_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_  
_Until you come and sit awhile with me”_

 

Jack wusste nicht, weshalb, doch dieser Anblick ließ ihm das Herz aufgehen. So etwas Schönes sollte nicht vergessen auf einem Planeten voller Leere und Stille vor sich hin vegetieren und langsam sterben, ohne dass jemand darum weinte. Mellodions gehörten zu den schönsten und magischsten Wesen der Galaxie und sie sollten umsorgt werden, damit sie die Herzen derjenigen berühren konnten, die sie sahen. Mellodions konnten Herzen aus Eis zum Schmelzen bringen, wenn man sie hegte und pflegte und das war hier offenbar nicht geschehen.

Jetzt erhob sich auch der Mensch, während er weiter sang und mit jedem Wort sicherer wurde, bis die Worte und Töne klar wie das Sonnenlicht über seine Lippen kamen. Er wurde schnell lauter und während er sich über den Platz bewegte, erwachten die Mellodions in seiner Nähe zum Leben, verloren die braune Farbe des Todes und streckten sich ihm entgegen, wuchsen und gediehen, denn Jacks Stimme weckte sie aus ihrem kalten Todesschlaf. Um ihn herum wurde es grüner und grüner, und schon bald kamen die ersten Rosenblüten zum Vorschein, durch die Töne ermutigt, sich der Welt zu zeigen, die Jack der Stille entrissen hatte. Immer weiter lief er, immer lauter und kräftiger sang er, bis auch die letzte der musikempfindlichen Rosen in der Lage war, ihn zu verstehen und den Schlaf abschüttelte, um sein Herz zu berühren.

 

 _„There is no life, no life without its hunger_  
_Each restless heart, each soul imperfectly_  
_But when you come and I am filled with wonder_  
_Sometimes I feel a glimpse eternity…“_

 

Nach dem ersten Teil des Songs, als er wieder summte, um die Zeit bis zum zweiten zu überbrücken, machte er sich zielstrebig auf den Weg zu dem noch immer überwucherten Pavillon. Die Mellodions dort hatten bereits die braune Farbe verloren, allerdings war Jacks Gesang nicht laut genug gewesen, um sie zum Blühen zu bringen, weshalb er jetzt auf sie zulief, um auch ihnen den Mut und das Selbstbewusstsein zu geben, ihre Blüten zu zeigen.

Von ihm unbemerkt stand der Doctor noch immer vor dem Röschen, das als erstes in den Genuss von Jacks Gesang gekommen war und beobachtete den Menschen stumm. So hatte er den Captain noch nie gesehen. 

Er wirkte wie ein vollkommen anderer, als wären all die schrecklichen Dinge, die ihm widerfahren waren, niemals geschehen. Der Doctor erhaschte einen Blick auf die reine Seele in Jacks Innerem, die der Captain vor aller Welt so gut zu verbergen gelernt hatte, zeigte eine Verletzlichkeit und Einfühlsamkeit, die man bei ihm sonst nur schwer entdeckte. Seine Maske war unten, seine Barrieren zerbrochen und alles, was der Doctor in diesem Moment sah, war Jack, in reinster Form.

Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass der andere singen konnte. Und dann auch noch so wunderbar, mit so klaren Tönen, dass seine Herzen vor Wärme überquollen und sich eine Gänsehaut über seine Arme und seinen Nacken legte. Der wundervolle Gesang des Menschen gepaart mit dem Schauspiel, das sich dem Timelord gerade bot, war etwas, das ihm noch nie in seinem so langen Leben zu sehen, zu hören und zu fühlen erlaubt gewesen war. Dieser Moment war pure Magie.

In diesem Moment erreichte Jack den Pavillon und betrat ihn, genau in dem Moment, als er erneut zu singen begann, dieses Mal noch lauter, noch gefühlvoller, und die Musik tat ihr übriges. Die Mellodions um Jack herum erwachten zum Leben, rankten sich an den Säulen des Pavillons empor, an dessen Dach entlang, während sich die grünen Blätter in Jacks Richtung ausstreckten, um ihn zu berühren. Und je mehr Worte Jack sang, desto mehr Knospen bildeten sich, bis die erste sich öffnete und eine perfekte rote Rosenblüte präsentierte.

 

 _“You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_  
_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_  
_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_  
_You raise me up to more than I can be…”_

 

Als der Song letztendlich langsam zuende ging und Jacks Stimme im Zuge dessen wieder etwas leiser wurde, blühte der gesamte Pavillon und wurde bedeckt mit blühenden roten Rosen, deren samtrote Farbe in der Sonne leuchtete. Sie umrahmten Jack, als wollten sie ihn ins perfekte Licht rücken, während die blauen Augen strahlten, wie sie es schon lang nicht mehr getan hatten. Sein Gesicht strahlte vor Freude, genau wie das seines Begleiters, der mit breitem, strahlendem Lächeln in der Sonne stand und die blühenden Rosen betrachtete, die so wunderbar dufteten, dass der Doctor einen Moment glaubte, er musste träumen.

_„Jack, das ist FANTASTISCH!”_

Die Stimme des Doctors überschlug sich fast, während er den Menschen in diesem Moment so sehr an die Zeit erinnerte, in der sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten, als der Doctor noch ein anderer gewesen war.

Wie ein Kind begann der Timelord, die einzelnen Blumen zu begutachten, sie zu berühren, über die bunten Blüten zu streichen, die in allen möglichen Farben nun den Platz zu einem bunten Meer als betörendem Duft und den Farben des Regenbogens machten. Er bewunderte besonders schöne und große Blüten, lief von einem Mellodionbusch zum nächsten und konnte sich an der Blütenpracht, die Jacks Stimme heraufbeschworen hatte, einfach nicht satt sehen. Hätte er früher gewusst, was für einen wunderbaren Schatz dieser stille Planet verbarg, hätte er den Captain schon viel früher einmal her gebracht. Doch bisher war er immer allein gewesen, wenn die TARDIS ihn hierher abgesetzt hatte. Er war in sich gekehrt und nur auf sich selbst fixiert gewesen, hatte kaum ein Auge für seine Umgebung gehabt und dadurch die Magie, die diesem Ort innewohnte, nicht als solche erkannt. Für ihn waren die Mellodions nichts weiter als tote Pflanzen gewesen und als dieser Gedanke in seinem Kopf aufblitzte, fühlte er sich beinahe schuldig.

Doch dieses Mal war Jack bei ihm gewesen, hatte ihn auf die wichtigen Fragen aufmerksam gemacht, die man auf diesem Planeten stellen musste. Und so konnten sie die tödliche Stille brechen und die Mellodions zum Blühen bringen.

Nein.

Jack konnte es.

All das war nur Jacks Verdienst. Er hatte die Blumen aus ihrem kalten Schlaf gerissen…

„Weiter, Jack, weiter! Sing weiter!“, ermutigte der Ältere den Menschen, sodass dieser einen weiteren Song anstimmte. Und während er dieses Mal sang, von Angst und Mut, von einem wartenden Herzen, von tausend Jahren währender Liebe, waren die blauen Augen die ganze Zeit auf den anderen gerichtet. Die Mellodions um ihn herum gediehen weiter und als Jack schließlich den Pavillon verließ, hörte er nicht das leise Flüstern, als sich die Rosen nach ihm streckten, als wollten sie ihn zurückhalten.

Viel zu sehr konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Begleiter, der ungeachtet der Worte, die Jack gerade eigentlich überhaupt nicht für die Mellodions sang, sondern nur für ihn, über den blühenden Platz lief, um möglichst jede Einzelheit dessen, was sich ihm bot, in sich aufnehmen zu können.

Ein Lächeln hielt sich ob der Begeisterung, die der Doctor gerade ausstrahlte, eisern auf Jacks ebenmäßigem Gesicht, doch er konnte den Funken Traurigkeit nicht verbergen, der sich in seinen blauen Augen zeigte, als ihm wieder einmal klar wurde, dass der Ältere für solche trivialen Dinge wie Liebe und Zuneigung offenbar vollkommen unempfindlich war. Egal, was Jack tat, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Timelords zu gewinnen, es gab immer irgendwas, das wichtiger war, aufregender, so dass er wie üblich keinen Schritt näher kam.

 

_„One step closer…“_

 

Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, schon vor Ewigkeiten, doch es schmerzte noch immer, wenn er die Bestätigung dessen immer und immer wieder vor Augen geführt bekam. Der Doctor würde seine Gefühle niemals erwidern. Er würde sie nicht einmal bemerken, selbst dann nicht, wenn sie ihn in den Hintern traten – so wie jetzt. Jacks Gesang war nichts anderes als eine Liebeserklärung und der Doctor überhörte sie einfach. Und dennoch konnte der Mensch nicht von dem anderen ablassen, ihn nicht ziehen lassen, ihn nicht aufgeben, egal, wie viel Schmerz das am Ende noch für ihn bedeuten mochte.

Einem Wink des Älteren folgend wanderten sie nun durch die verlassenen Straßen und wo auch immer sie entlang liefen, vorbei an zerstörten Häusern, Ruinen, erblühte der Weg vor und hinter ihnen mit Jacks Gesang, der durch die verlassenen Straßen wehte wie ein sanfter Wind, der die Mellodions streichelte.

Das Rascheln der blühenden Rosen verfolgte sie, während sie die Gegend mit offenen Augen und Ohren erkundeten.

An einer Straßenecke schließlich ließ Jack sich auf einer Bank nieder, während der Doctor den Mellodions noch immer fasziniert beim Wachsen zusah. Er gab es nicht gern zu, doch es strengte ihn mehr als, als er gedacht hätte, die ganze Zeit über zu singen. Er hatte es schon so lang nicht mehr getan und war es nicht mehr gewohnt, so dass er eine Pause machte und sich in Gedanken bei den Rosen dafür entschuldigte, nicht mehr weiter singen zu können. Leicht außer Atem beobachtete er den Timelord, der erneut seinen Schallschrauber gezückt hatte und nun eine große mehrfarbige Rosenblüte scannte. Jack wusste zwar nicht, was er damit wohl bezweckte, aber das erschloss sich dem Menschen sowieso nicht immer… Und irgendwann hatte er aufgehört, die Handlungen des verrückten Timelords zu hinterfragen. Meistens gab es tatsächlich einen Grund dahinter, aber manchmal eben auch nicht, so dass Jack es sich sparte, zu grübeln. Er genoss einfach einen Moment die nun wieder herrschende Stille, während die Sonne noch immer auf sie hinunter schien.

Als er hinter seinem Rücken ein leises Rascheln vernahm, maß er dem erst nicht wirklich etwas bei, denn nun, da die Rosen durch seinen Gesang wieder mit Leben erfüllt waren, wuchsen sie wieder, und das verursachte Geräusche. Erst, als er sich wieder erhob und etwas an seinem Hemdärmel zog, als wolle es ihn zurückhalten, drehte er sich um, erblickte aber nur einen weiteren roten Mellodionbusch, dessen rote Blüten ihn anzustarren schienen. Sonst allerdings gab es nichts, das ihn hätte am Ärmel zupfen können. Er strich über eine der roten Blüten und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Doctor, der bereits weiter gegangen war und jetzt nach ihm winkte.

„Alles okay, Jack?“, fragte sein Begleiter mit leichter Sorge in den braunen Augen, als Jack sich noch einmal nach dem Rosenbusch umsah, ließ sich allerdings schnell davon überzeugen, dass alles in Ordnung war, so dass sie ihren Weg fortsetzten. Sie fanden einen Brunnen, der nach sorgfältiger Inspektion durch den Doctor ihren Durst stillte und Jacks Stimmbänder etwas ölte, so dass er nach einem Hundeaugenblick des Doctors wieder zu singen anfing. Als hätte der Mensch ihm diese Bitte jemals abschlagen können.

Sie setzten ihre Erkundung der verlassenen Stadt fort, ließen sich jetzt Zeit und wo immer sie entlang kamen, begrüßten sie erblühende Mellodions, die sie mit ihrem süßen Duft verzauberten. Jack fiel auf, dass sich nun immer öfter auch rote Rosen zeigten, wo es doch zu Anfang kaum welche von ihnen gegeben hatte. Auf dem Platz, an dem sie angekommen waren, gab es nur diesen Pavillon, an sonst keiner Stelle des weitläufigen Geländes hatte er rote Mellodions blühen sehen. Doch jetzt lugten sie immer öfter zwischen den anderen Farben hervor und als sie an einem besonders großen Busch vorbei kamen, der erblühte, sobald sie eintrafen, musste der Captain einen Moment stehen bleiben und die roten Blüten bewundern. Er trat näher und bestaunte die so filigranen, aber gleichzeitig so starken Geschöpfe, als sich die Äste und Stängel der Rose plötzlich bewegten und so wie es aussah, formten sie tatsächlich ein Gesicht! Es war, als erwiderte der Mellodionbusch seinen Blick und Jack stolperte in Schock einen Schritt zurück. Dadurch aufmerksam geworden, trat der Doctor näher.

„Jack?“

Jacks Herz schlug heftig in seiner Brust, allerdings ausnahmsweise einmal nicht, weil der Doctor näher gekommen war, sondern weil das, was er eben zu sehen geglaubt hatte, ihm einen Schreck sondergleichen einjagte.

„Doctor, sag mal… Leben Mellodions?“

„Natürlich leben Mellodions, Jack. Alle Pflanzen leben. Ist mit dir wirklich alles in Ordnung?“

„Nein, ich meine ja… Aber…“ Er wusste nicht, wie er erklären sollte, was er gerade gesehen hatte, zumal es jetzt, wo er einen weiteren Blick riskierte, nicht mehr da war. Das Gesicht im Rosenbusch war verschwunden. Hatte er sich das also nur eingebildet?

Er spürte die schlanken Finger des Doctors an seinem Arm, spürte das bekannte Kribbeln, das sich immer dann zeigte, wenn sie einander berührten und ließ sich von dem Timelord ablenken, so dass er sich ohne einen weiteren Blick umdrehte, dem Rosenbusch den Rücken zudrehte und die sich aus Zweigen und Stängeln formende, feminin wirkende Hand nicht wahrnahm, die sich nach ihm ausstreckte. Sie erreichte ihn allerdings nicht mehr rechtzeitig, bevor er aus ihrer Reichweite heraustrat und dem Doctor weiter folgte. Auch das leise Flüstern, das aus dem Busch drang, erreichte die Ohren des Menschen nicht mehr, denn er begann wieder, den Mellodions vorzusingen.

Wie sich bald herausstellte, handelte es sich bei dem, was die beiden Männer erkundeten, nicht um eine Stadt, sondern vielmehr um eine Art Tempel. In der Mitte der Anlage war der große Platz mit dem Pavillon platziert und um ihn herum gab es mehrere Gebäude, die in einem besonderen Muster um den Platz angeordnet waren. Sie schienensymmetrisch auf beiden Seiten vorhanden zu sein und der Doctor wollte sich die Tempelanlage unbedingt einmal aus der Luft ansehen, weshalb sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur TARDIS machten, um einen Blick zu riskieren. Inzwischen war Jack wieder stumm undschonte seine Stimme, denn sie hatten den kompletten Tempel erkundet und jede Mellodion geweckt, die man noch hatte wecken können. Und der Captain war froh darum, denn langsam aber sicher wurde er heiser. Sein Hals kratzte bereits leicht von dem vielen Singen und er brauchte dringend etwas Wasser, wenn er nicht morgen wirklich stumm sein wollte. Doch als sie jetzt den Weg zurück gingen, den sie gekommen waren, war etwas merkwürdig. An Stellen, an denen vorhin noch viele verschiedenfarbige Mellodions zu finden gewesen waren, gab es jetzt nur noch rote Rosen zu sehen und auch, wenn Jack nicht wusste, weshalb… Die Atmosphäre hatte sich verändert. Die friedliche Stille war verschwunden und irgendwas Bedrohliches war an ihre Stelle getreten. Und so wie es aussah, war nicht nur ihm das aufgefallen, denn der Doctor holte seinen Schallschraubenzieher aus der Tasche und scannte um sie herum.

Während der Doctor die Umgebung analysierte, hörte Jack erneut ein rascheln hinter sich und als er sich dieses Mal umdrehte, sah er auch, woher es kam. Die roten Rosenbüsche bewegten sich. Sie wuchsen, allerdings offensichtlich nicht unkontrolliert. Die Äste wuchsen in ihre Richtung, schlängelten sich auf dem mit zerbrochenen Steinplatten ausgelegten Weg direkt auf sie zu und als Jack verwirrt und beunruhigt einen Schritt zurück trat, erhöhten sie lediglich ihr Tempo. Die roten Rosenblüten auf den schlängelnden Ästen öffneten sich und ohne auch nur zu ahnen, was all das zu bedeuten hatte, wusste der Mensch, dass es diese roten Mellodions waren, die die Luft so bedrohlich schwingen ließen.

„Doctor…“, versuchte er, den Timelord auf die Rosen aufmerksam zu machen, doch dieser war so mit dem Schallschrauber beschäftigt, das er seinen Begleiter nicht wahrnahm. Erst, als Jack noch einmal nach ihm rief, dieses Mal lauter und etwas panischer, zuckte der Ältere merklich zusammen und drehte sich um, nur, um im nächsten Augenblick vollkommen zu erstarren, als er die Rosenranken sah, die wie eine kleine lebendige Schlangenarmada auf sie zu wogte.

„Rassilon steh uns bei“, flüsterte er und steckte den Schallschrauber mit einer so präzisen Bewegung ein, dass es nicht einmal eine Sekunde dauerte. Die Rosen kamen noch immer bedrohlich schnell näher und nach einem einzigen Blick drehten sich die beiden Männer synchron um und rannten davon. Ohne Zögern nahmen die roten Rosenranken die Verfolgung auf und so wie es aussah, waren sie schneller als die Männer. Der Mensch und der Timelord bogen um eine Ecke und stoppten abrupt, als sich vor ihnen eine Wand aus Rosen aufbaute, deren Ranken sich sofort nach Jack ausstreckten, als wollten sie ihn unbedingt haben.

„Was zum Teufel, Jack!“

Haken schlagend rannten die beiden erneut davon, während die Rosen jetzt immer aggressiver und rücksichtsloser nach dem Menschen griffen, so dass sie dessen Arme blutig kratzten und ihn mehrfach zum stolpern brachten.

„Du schaffst es selbst auf einem unbewohnten Planeten, irgendwas abzuschleppen!“, rief der Doctor und Jack hörte vollkommen unangebrachte Abenteuerlust und Fröhlichkeit in dessen Stimme.

„Das ist nicht komisch!“, erwiderte der Mensch, als er erneut einer Rosenranke auswich, die nach ihm greifen wollte.

Was zum Geier war hier nur los? Was war mit diesen wunderbaren Mellodions geschehen, dass sie auf einmal so aggressiv und angriffslustig waren? Vor wenigen Minuten noch war das der friedlichste Ort gewesen, den Jack seit so vielen Jahren kennengelernt hatte und kaum hatten der Doctor und er ihn betreten, ging alles zum Teufel! Lag es vielleicht an ihnen? Zogen sie das Unglück an? Brachten sie es mit?

Sie stoben an weiteren Ranken vorbei und Jacks Lungen brannten bereits, doch er wusste, dass gerade er nicht anhalten durfte. Die Rosenranken hatten es offensichtlich auf ihn abgesehen, denn sie konzentrierten sich nur auf ihn und ließen den Doctor beinahe vollkommen in Frieden. Aus welchem Grund das so war, wollte ihm allerdings partout nicht einfallen. Das einzige, was ihm im Kopf herum spukte, war die Angst. Angst vor dem, was passierte, wenn die Rosen ihn erwischten, Angst vor dem Schmerz, dem Tod… Selbst, wenn er bald darauf zurückkäme… Die Rosen könnten es wieder tun, und wieder, und wieder, und wieder… Doch noch viel mehr Angst hatte er davor, was passierte, wenn sie den Doctor schnappten, wenn sie ihn für eine Gefahr zu halten begannen, wenn sie merkten, dass er gefährlich für sie sein konnte… Was würden sie dann mit ihm tun?

Vor ihnen tat sich der Durchgang zu dem Mittelplatz auf, auf welchem die TARDIS stand und auf sie wartete. Jack spürte den stetigen Impuls, ihren Ruf in seinem Kopf und dass er es ebenfalls spürte, war ein kleines Wunder. Sie hatte ihn inzwischen zwar akzeptiert, aber abgesehen von nur wenigen Begebenheiten blieb sie still und kommunizierte nur mit dem Doctor.

Dass sie jetzt auch ihn zur Eile antreiben wollte, ihn anspornte, schneller zu laufen, damit er sie rechtzeitig erreichte, war bezeichnend… Doch als sie in Sichtweite kam, blieb Jack beinahe das Herz stehen. Rote Rosen wucherten um die TARDIS herum, blockierten die Türen und verhinderten, dass die beiden Männer sie betreten konnten. Und als sie den Platz betraten, erkannten sie synchron, dass sie nun in der Falle saßen. Der Platz wurde umschlossen mit einer massiven Mauer aus blühenden, duftenden und doch undurchdringlichen roten Mellodions, scharfe Dornen blinkten hier und da in der Sonne, die auf sie hinunter schien, als wolle sie sie verhöhnen. Hinter ihnen schloss sich der einzige Ausgang und nun saßen sie endgültig in der Falle.

Schwer atmend betrachtete Jack die sorgfältig vorbereitete Falle und sein Herz schlug hart in seiner Brust.

In diesem Moment griff der Doctor nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn weiter in Richtung der TARDIS, während er aus seiner Jacke den Schallschrauber wieder hervor zauberte. Je näher sie der Notrufzelle kamen, desto lauter hörte Jack die TARDIS in seinem Kopf, bis sie vor Schmerzen schrie. Als die beiden Männer bei der TARDIS angekommen waren, versuchte der Doctor sofort, sie mithilfe des Schraubers von den Rosenranken zu befreien und je länger es dauerte, ohne, dass er erfolgreich war, desto verschlossener wirkte der Timelord auf den Menschen. Jack versuchte, die Ranken mit bloßen Händen abzureißen, erreichte allerdings nichts, abgesehen davon, dass er sich die Hände an den spitzen Dornen der Ranken aufriss. Die Ranken drückten immer fester zu, die TARDIS schrie immer lauer vor Schmerz in ihren Köpfen und der Doctor zeigte plötzlich keinerlei Emotion mehr, was darauf hindeutete, dass sie gerade in ihm überquollen. Wahrscheinlich fühlte er sich hilflos, verzweifelt, panisch. Nicht nur, weil sie ohne die TARDIS hier nicht weg kamen, sondern vor allem, weil seine liebste Freundin solche Schmerzen litt und er ihr nicht helfen konnte. Die Ranken wurden von der Technik des Schallschraubers nicht beeinflusst.

Während Jack noch immer versuchte, die Ranken abzureißen, hörte er hinter sich ein leises, beinahe kindliches Kichern und drehte sich ruckartig um. Er konnte nichts sehen, doch war sich trotzdem sicher, dass er sich das Lachen nicht eingebildet hatte. Vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte auf den Pavillon zu, entfernte sich so vom Doctor, der inzwischen ebenfalls dazu übergegangen war, seine Hände zu benutzen, um seine Freundin von den verfluchten Rosenranken zu befreien. Doch auch er hatte nicht mehr Erfolg, als Jack.

Der Mensch schloss die blauen Augen und lauschte, versuchte, herauszufinden, aus welcher Richtung das Kichern kam und lief, geführt von seinem Gehör, los. Vorsichtig setzte er einen Schritt vor den anderen, als er den Doctor fluchen hörte, während die TARDIS noch immer vor Schmerzen schrie und es Jack so vorkam, als zerquetsche ihm jemand die Organe, so durchdringend und schmerzerfüllt klang der Schrei in seinem Kopf.

_Jack… Komm zu mir, Jack…_

Abrupt öffnete Jack die Augen, als er diese leise Stimme hörte. Oder hatte er sie sich eingebildet, so wie das Gesicht vorhin im Rosenbusch? Oder… Oder gehörte all das irgendwie zusammen? Hatte er sich dieses Gesicht nicht eingebildet? Erneut begann sein Herz wie wild zu pochen und nach einem Blick zum Doctor, der verzweifelt versuchte, seiner Freundin zu helfen und dabei beinahe so aussah, als hätte er alles andere vollkommen ausgeblendet, machte Jack weitere zögerliche Schritte und näherte sich so langsam dem noch immer in voller Blüte stehenden Pavillon, dem Ort, an dem er die roten Mellodions zuerst entdeckt hatte, dem Ort, an dem er vorhin noch gestanden und gesungen hatte.

Gerade, als er ihn erreicht hatte und ihn betreten wollte, verklang das Schreien der TARDIS in seinem Kopf zu einem leisen Wimmern, als ein lautes Knacken zu hören war und Jack aus einer Art Trance riss, in die ihn der Duft und die seltsame Stimme versetzt zu haben schienen und panisch beinahe drehte er sich dem Doctor und der TARDIS zu und rannte zurück, um den Riss zu entdecken, der sich im Holz der Notrufzelle langsam nach oben fraß, als wäre er lebendig. Wieder hörte Jack das leise Kichern und als er die Hand auf das Holz legte und den viel zu emotionslosen, mit einer Prise Panik gewürzten Blick des Doctors auffing, einen Blick, den er noch nie in dessen Gesicht gesehen hatte, da packte ihn die Wut. Mit flammenden blauen Augen drehte er sich um und machte einen einzigen, festen Schritt.

„Das reicht jetzt!“, rief er laut, die zu Fäusten geballten Hände an den Seiten seines Körpers. „Hör auf damit!“

Jack versuchte, die Verzweiflung aus seiner Stimme herauszuhalten und es gelang ihm. Er klang aufgebracht, wütend und autoritär und beinahe wie durch ein Wunder ließen die Ranken von der TARDIS ab und das Kichern stoppte. Jack drehte sich wieder um und Erleichterung flutete seinen Geist, seinen eigenen genauso, wie den der TARDIS, die ihn in Gedanken leicht anstubste, als wolle sie ihm danken.

Während die Rosenranken sich weiter zurückzogen, bis die TARDIS nicht mehr von ihnen umwickelt wurde, blickte Jack sich erneut um, um herauszufinden, mit wem oder was sie es wirklich zu tun hatten, doch jetzt schien es beinahe so, als hätte er das Wesen, das sich hinter der roten Mellodion verbarg, verschreckt. Es herrschte erneut absolute Stille und die Rosen schienen nur noch Rosen zu sein. Der Doctor trat zu dem Captain und folgte seinem Blick, bevor er ihm eine Hand auf den zerkratzten Unterarm legte.

„Komm, Jack… Wir verschwinden hier, bevor das verrückte Gewächs es sich anders überlegt…“

Er ließ dem Menschen kaum eine Möglichkeit, zu antworten, denn er strich am Unterarm Jacks entlang bis zu dessen Hand, griff danach und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück zur TARDIS, die diese Entscheidung offenbar sehr begrüßte. In Jacks Kopf fühlte es sich fast so an, als würde sie ihn erneut beinahe zärtlich anstubsen, wie ein Hund, der seine Nase liebevoll an der Hand seines Herrchens rieb. Und nicht nur das. Nicht nur die TARDIS benahm sich seltsam, auch der Doctor… Jacks Hand kribbelte und als der Mensch einen Blick auf seine Hand in der des Timelords warf, kam es ihm noch unwirklicher vor, als es das kribbelnde Gefühl sowieso immer war.

Immer, wenn sie sich berührten, kribbelte es an genau dieser Stelle, bedingt durch Jacks Unmöglichkeit, der Tatsache, dass er ein fixer Punkt in Raum und Zeit war, doch allzu oft passierte das nicht. Sicher gab es manches Mal einfache Berührungen und liebe Gesten, der Doctor berührte ihn am Arm oder an der Schulter, um ihn auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen oder boxte ihm den Oberarm, wenn er sich mal wieder jemandem vorstellte, doch im Laufe ihrer Reise war das noch nicht allzu oft vorgekommen und es hatte sich vor allem auch nicht so merkwürdig angefühlt. Es war, als würde der Doctor etwas mit dieser Geste vermitteln wollen, das er selbst nicht bemerkte, etwas Unbewusstes, doch es übertrug sich durch ihre Berührung auf Jack, der noch nicht in der Lage war, das Gefühl zu übersetzen, dass er durch die Hand des Doctors spürte.

Je näher sie der TARDIS kamen, desto lauter wurde das Rascheln hinter ihnen erneut und als Jack einen Blick zurück warf, bewegten sich die Rosen bereits wieder und er glaubte im Pavillon etwas zu sehen, einen Schatten, der sich bewegte, als wäre es eine Person. Und gerade, als der Doctor die freie Hand auf den Knauf der TARDIS legte, erklang ein beinahe ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen, das den beiden durch Mark und Bein ging. Jack spürte es in seinen Knochen, es vibrierte in seinem Körper, als wäre er ein Instrument und das Gekreische, so unangenehm wie es war, der Ton, den es erzeugte. Rosenranken schossen in ihre Richtung, wickelten sich um Jacks Hand- und Fußgelenke genauso wie um seine schlanke Taille und rissen ihn vom Doctor und der TARDIS fort, so dass der Timelord die Hand des Menschen loslassen musste und dieses Mal sah Jack wirklich echte Panik in dessen ebenmäßigen Zügen, Panik, die er ausnahmsweise einmal nicht mit Emotionslosigkeit maskierte.

„JACK!“, hörte der Captain die panische Stimme des anderen, als die Ranken sich noch fester um ihn schlangen, bis die Dornen ihm ins Fleisch schnitten und er die Befürchtung hatte, gleich seine eigenen Knochen brechen zu hören. Sie zogen ihn in Richtung des Pavillons, wo er jetzt eindeutig eine humanoide Gestalt erkannte und so wie es aussah, war sie der Grund für all das, was hier in den letzten Minuten und Stunden geschehen war. Jack wehrte sich nach Kräften, doch die Ranken reagierten auf jede seiner Bewegungen und umschlangen ihn nur noch fester, bis er kaum noch in der Lage war, sich zu bewegen. Um seine Brust lag eine Ranke, die so fest zudrückte, dass er kaum noch atmen konnte und seine Hand- und Fußgelenke würden jeden Moment brechen, wenn der Schmerz ein Indiz dafür war. 

Der Doctor war sofort losgelaufen, um sich zwischen den peitschenden Rosenranken hindurch zu kämpfen und Jack zu befreien, doch je weiter er kam, desto aggressiver wurden die Gewächse und schlugen nach dem Timelord mit ihren dornbewehrten Stängeln. Obwohl sie mit roten Rosenblüten bedeckt waren, hatten sie jegliche Schönheit eingebüßt, denn die bedrohliche Atmosphäre raubte ihnen diese genauso, wie sie Jack die Freiheit und die Luft zum Atmen raubte. Das Kreischen schwoll weiter an und wurde immer schriller und wütender und als plötzlich eine Gestalt aus dem Pavillon trat, die mit schwarzen, pupillenlosen Augen und weit aufgerissenem Mund auf den Doctor hinunter starrte, blieb dieser wie angewurzelt stehen.

Jack baumelte mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in den Rosenranken und versuchte vergeblich, sich zu befreien, als die seltsame Kreatur vor ihn trat und ihn von den Blicken des Doctors abschirmte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er nun endlich einen Blick auf das erhaschen konnte, was ihn offenbar so unbedingt haben wollte, dass es alle seine Kräfte in Bewegung setzte…

Die Kreatur sah aus wie… Ihm fiel auf die Schnelle kein Wort ein, das wirklich exakt beschreiben konnte, was er sah. Es wirkte wie eine Frau. Wie eine Pflanzenfrau. Ihr Körper sah aus wie der einer jungen Frau, obwohl er wirkte, als wäre er aus Holz, ihre Kleidung wirkte wie riesige rote Rosenblütenblätter, die in einer kunstvollen Art und Weise an ihrem Körper herunter wuchsen und ihr Gesicht sah aus wie von dem Holz, aus dem sie bestand geformt mit Wangenknochen, einer Nase, die beinahe wie ein abstehendes Stück Baumrinde auf Jack wirkte und schwarzen nach oben hin spitz zulaufenden Augen, in denen sich die Sonne auf so unheimliche Art spiegelte, dass es dem Unsterblichen kalt den Rücken hinunter lief. Auf ihrem Kopf thronte eine rote Rosenblüte, deren Blütenblätter beinahe wirkten wie eine Hochsteckfrisur. Einige der Blätter umrahmten ihr hölzernes Gesicht wie ein Pony, der es etwas weicher wirken ließ. Allerdings war ihr Anblick so unnatürlich und [style type="italic"]falsch[/style], dass Jack kaum in der Lage war, sie länger als ein paar Sekunden anzusehen. Jetzt konnte er den Doctor sehr viel besser verstehen, wenn der ihm erzählte, wie es ihm damals mit Jack gegangen war. Denn so ging es ihm jetzt mit der lebenden Rose.

Mit weit aufgerissenem Maul und noch immer kreischend stand die Pflanzenfrau am Rande des Pavillons und fuchtelte mit ihren hölzernen Armen herum, als würde sie die Rosenranken dirigieren und genau das tat sie anscheinend auch, denn ihren Bewegungen folgend peitschten diese nach dem Doctor und verhinderten, dass dieser noch einen Schritt auf sie und Jack zutrat.

„Lass Jack frei!“, rief der Ältere mit aller Autorität, die er aufbringen konnte, auch wenn der Mensch einen Hauch von Verzweiflung wahrzunehmen glaubte. Er hielt den Schallschraubenzieher vor ihr in der Luft, als könne er damit etwas gegen das Pflanzenwesen ausrichten und Jack wusste, dass er bluffte. Und wenn der Doctor bluffte, dann war die Situation wirklich aussichtslos.

„Wenn du ihn nicht freilässt…“, begann er, während sich in seinen Augen ein Sturm zusammenzubrauen begann, den bereits zu viele lebende Wesen im Universum zu fürchten gelernt hatten, wurde allerdings von der blechernen Stimme der Pflanzenfrau unterbrochen, die angriffslustig zischte und gleichzeitig absolut siegesgewiss war.

_„Was dann, kleiner Mann!? Willst du mich mit deinem kleinen Gerät pieksen?[/style][style type="italic"] Komm noch einen Schritt weiter und du wirst sehen, was du davon hast…2_

Jack war sicher, wenn der Doctor noch einen Schritt näher kam oder die Rosenfrau provozierte, würde sie ihm genau das zeigen und Jack konnte es nicht ertragen, wenn der andere sich seinetwegen in Gefahr begab. Er konnte nicht ertragen, wenn der Doctor seinetwegen verletzt würde… Jack war Überlebenskünstler… Er würde einen Weg finden… Außerdem… Der Doctor hatte die TARDIS… Er konnte verschwinden und nur wenige Minuten später zurück sein, obwohl er Tage, Monate oder vielleicht Jahre damit zugebracht hatte, eine Lösung für das Rosenproblem zu finden…

Er versuchte erneut, sich von den Rosenranken zu befreien und die Kreatur warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder dem Doctor zuwandte, der sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt hatte. Die Rosenfrau zischte wütend und wollte ihren Ranken den Angriff befehlen, als sowohl sie als auch der Timelord Jacks Stimme vernahmen und augenblicklich in der Bewegung einfroren.

„Stopp! Hört auf!“ Seine blauen Augen lagen auf dem Doctor, der den Blick mit stürmenden und von Blitzen erleuchteten Iriden erwiderte. „Doctor… Geh. Ich komme zurecht.“

Jacks Blick war fest und furchtlos und er hoffte, dass der Ältere verstand, was er wirklich von ihm wollte. Natürlich sollte er nicht einfach nur gehen… Er sollte auch wiederkommen, eine Lösung suchen… Denn hier würde Jack nur sehr ungern allein bleiben… Nicht mit einer psychopathischen Pflanze…

Im ersten Moment glaubte der Captain, sein Freund würde nicht auf ihn hören, doch dann sackten dessen Schultern etwas nach unten und er ließ langsam den Kopf sinken. Der Kampfgeist schien seinen Körper zu verlassen und als die Rose das bemerkte, ließ auch sie die Arme sinken, so dass die Ranken sich zurückzogen. Sie beäugte den Timelord allerdings noch immer misstrauisch und bei nur einem falschen Schritt würde sie ihn attackieren, da war sich Jack sicher.

„Geh schon…“, meinte er also mit etwas Nachdruck, um den anderen anzuspornen. Doch sein Freund zögerte noch immer. „Na los.“ Und jetzt endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung… Zögerlich zwar, und offenkundig nur sehr widerwillig… Doch er machte Schritt um Schritt zurück zur TARDIS. Mit der Hand auf dem Türknauf blickte er noch einmal auf die nun stumm am Rand des Pavillon stehende Rosenfrau und Jack, der hinter ihr jetzt auf dem Boden hockte, noch immer an den Gelenken, der Taille und der Brust mit Rosenranken umwickelt. Er atmete tief, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

„Ich komme zurück.“

Und Jack wusste, das war ein Versprechen. Er lächelte den anderen an, als Zeichen dafür, dass er verstanden hatte und ihm vertraute. Denn das tat er. Jack vertraute dem Doctor, mehr als er je einem anderen lebenden Wesen vertraut hatte. Er wusste, dass er Jack nicht im Stich lassen würde. Er wusste es in seinem Herzen, das trotz der offenkundigen Gefahr, in der er schwebte, ganz normal weiter schlug. Er spürte keine Panik, keine Angst, denn er wusste, der Doctor würde zurückkommen.

Die Tür der TARDIS schloss sich wieder und nur wenige Momente später verschwand sie mit ihrem so unverwechselbaren Surren, bis Jack endgültig allein mit der Rosenkreatur war. Auf der Hut warf er einen Blick auf die Rose, als er bemerkte, dass die Ranken um seinen Körper sich lockerten, bis sie schließlich vollkommen von ihm abließen und er endlich wieder befreit atmen konnte. Tief sog er Luft in seine beanspruchten Lungen und rieb sich die blutenden und schmerzenden Handgelenke, die andere Lebensform in der Nähe bewusst ignorierend. Wenn er sie jetzt mit zu viel Aufmerksamkeit bedachte, würde sie vielleicht noch auf Ideen kommen…

Inzwischen saß Jack in dem Pavillon, während die roten Mellodions um ihn herum und an ihm entlang wuchsen und blühten. Ihre Blüten stubsten ihn an und unter anderen Umständen hätte er diese Geste beinahe als liebevoll bezeichnet. Er hörte leichte Schritte und dann setzte sich die Rosenfrau zu ihm und ihr Gesicht und ihr Auftreten hatten sich von jetzt auf sofort um 180° gedreht. Ihr Gesicht wirkte freundlich und beinahe etwas verzückt, als sie Jack jetzt stumm musterte. Ihre hölzernen Lippen waren leicht nach oben verzogen und ihre schwarzen Augen bereiteten ihm eine Gänsehaut.

Eine ganze Weile starrte sie ihn einfach nur an, während er sich weigerte, sie wahrzunehmen. Er würde sich hüten, sie anzusehen oder anzusprechen, auch wenn er wissen wollte, was sie von ihm wollte, weshalb sie ihn unter Einsatz seiner Gesundheit und seiner Freiheit unbedingt hatte hier behalten wollen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, irgendetwas getan zu haben, dass dieses seltsame Wesen provoziert haben könnte, wieso also hatte es etwas gegen ihn?

Obwohl… Jetzt, wo der Doctor nicht mehr da war, schien sie ja auch nicht mehr aggressiv zu sein. Und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, ging die Verfolgung auch erst los, als der Timelord und er sich auf den Rückweg zur TARDIS gemacht hatten. Als sie durch die Tempelanlage gelaufen und sie erkundet hatten, war alles friedlich gewesen. Eine Vermutung formte sich in Jacks Geist…

Hatte Jack dieses Wesen vielleicht nicht provoziert? Wollte es ihn vielleicht hier behalten, um nicht allein zu sein? Aber…

 _„Singst du für mich, Jack?“_ , fragte sie plötzlich mit ihrer blechernen, aber nun viel sanfter klingenden Stimme und unterbrach so die Überlegungen des Captains, nur um ihm die Antworten auf seine Fragen gleich mitzuliefern.

Natürlich.

Musik. Sie war eine Mellodion. Sie benötigte Musik, um zu leben. Jack hatte für sie gesungen, also wollte sie verhindern, dass er den Planeten wieder verließ und sie allein zurückließ, sie erneut dem Tod überließ, der sie unaufhaltbar erneut überwältigen würde, wenn genug Zeit vergangen war.

Und doch konnte er nicht ganz fassen, wie selbstverständlich sie jetzt hier saß, ihn mit ihren unmöglichen Augen anblickte und von ihm verlangte, für sie zu singen. Immerhin hielt sie ihn hier gegen seinen Willen fest und wer wusste schon, was sie mit dem Doctor gemacht hätte, hätte Jack ihn nicht davon überzeugen können, zu gehen. So wie er dieses Wesen einschätzte, hätte sie alles getan, um zu verhindern, dass der Timelord Jack wieder mitnahm. Selbst die TARDIS, die ihr ja eigentlich gar nichts getan hatte, war ihr Opfer geworden. Mit Schrecken dachte er an den Riss zurück, der sich durch den Druck der Rosenranken in ihrer blauen Holzverkleidung gezeigt hatte, die doch eigentlich gar nicht wirklich aus Holz bestand und so viel härter und robuster war… Und dennoch hatte diese Kreatur es geschafft, sie zu beschädigen, zu [style type="italic"]verletzen[/style]…

Wie weit konnte Jack gehen, bevor sie auch ihn zerbrach?

Denn er war nicht so robust wie die TARDIS. Ihn könnte die lebende Rose noch viel einfacher zerbrechen als sie.

„Dein Ernst?“, fragte er dennoch verwirrt, auch ohne zu wissen, wie viel sie ihm würde durchgehen lassen, bevor die Ranken um seine Brust zurückkehren und dieses Mal so stark zudrücken würden, dass er Knochen brechen spürte. „Nach allem, was du getan hast, soll ich jetzt für dich singen?“

Sie blinzelte nur, hatte offenbar nicht mit Gegenwehr gerechnet, auch wenn diese nur verbal ausfiel. Jack konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass sie schon oft jemanden getroffen hatte, der ihr Paroli bot. Sie konnte wahrlich einen furchterregenden Eindruck hinterlassen, wenn sie wollte, auch wenn sie gerade jetzt eher wie ein kleines Kind wirkte, das sich wünschte, dass man ihm vorsang, bevor es ins Bett ging. Sie wirkte etwas eingeschüchtert durch seine Worte und schaute ihn nur unwillig von unten nach oben an. Es sah sogar so aus, als kaute sie an ihrer Unterlippe.

_„Ja bitte…“_

Ein Flüstern nur, dasselbe Flüstern, das er bereits vernommen hatte. Ihr Körper schrumpfte etwas in sich zusammen, so als wolle sie sich klein machen, als wolle sie die Angriffsfläche verringern.

 _„Ich… Ich kann auch für dich singen, wenn du magst. Dann geht es dir sicher bald besser…“_ , wollte sie ihm dann einen Kompromiss vorschlagen. _„Wenn ich für die Rosen singe, geht es ihnen immer besser…“_

Jack blinzelte.

„Du… Du singst für die Rosen? Die Rosen, die hier wachsen?“

Sie nickte.

 _„Die Leute, die hier früher wohnten, haben mich hergebracht, um für die Rosen zu singen. Ich habe gern gesungen und die Rosen haben sich gefreut, doch… Für mich hat nie jemand gesungen, Immer nur ich habe gesungen…“_ Während sie sprach, wurde ihre Stimme immer leiser, bis Jack sie kaum noch verstehen konnte. Eine tiefe Traurigkeit und Resignation hatte sich in ihre Stimme geschlichen, eine Resignation, die Jack berührte. Offenbar hatte diese Rose schreckliche Dinge erlebt und war für ihren Gesang mit Tod und Verlust belohnt worden, anstatt die Liebe zu bekommen, die sie verdient hatte.

„Warum wollte keiner für dich singen?“, fragte der Captain vorsichtig und legte etwas zögerlich eine Hand auf ihre. Sie fühlte sich an wie ein Rosenstängel, glatt, geschmeidig, kühl. Sie besaß keine Körperwärme. Ihre zierlichen Finger schlossen sich beinahe automatisch um seine Hand und sie wirkte etwas verzweifelt. Als hätte sie Angst, Jack würde gehen, wenn sie weiter sprach.

 _„Ich weiß nicht…“_ , begann sie wieder und ihre Stimme brach leicht am Ende des letzten Wortes. _„Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie nicht einmal für mich singen würden. Damit ich wachsen und blühen kann, damit ich weiter für sie singen kann… Aber sie haben sich geweigert. Ich wurde traurig und wütend… Und ich wollte sie zwingen, für mich zu singen, damit ich nicht schlafen und sterben würde. Aber sie sangen nie für mich. Sie schrien nur und nannten mich Monster und Scheusal. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie schrien. Ich wollte, dass sie aufhörten. Und irgendwann hörten sie auf.“_

Ihr Gesicht verzog sich bei diesen offenbar schrecklichen Erinnerungen zu einer Maske der Agonie und des seelischen Schmerzes und einige zähflüssige Tropfen, die beinahe aussahen wie Tränen, verließen ihre schwarzen Augen und rannen über ihr hölzern wirkendes Gesicht. Sie hinterließen glitzernde Spuren auf ihren Wangen.

Jack konnte es kaum ertragen, die Rose so zu sehen. All das, was er vorhin noch über sie gedacht hatte, war jetzt plötzlich wie weggeblasen. Er sah in ihr nicht mehr das aggressive Gewächs, das ihn entführt und die TARDIS beschädigt hatte… Jetzt sah er eine gequälte Seele voller Einsamkeit, Trauer und Schuld, die nichts mehr wollte, als jemanden, der sie in den Arm nahm und hielt. Und genau das tat der Mensch. Er beugte sich vor und legte seine Arme um die schmalen Schultern des weinenden Röschens, zog sie an sich, bis sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter schmiegte und direkt darauf umhüllte Jack der Duft der roten Rose.

 _„Die Leute haben sich dann nicht mehr bewegt“_ , fuhr sie dann fort, während sie sich an Jacks Brust schmiegte, eine ihrer Hände in sein Hemd gekrallt. _„Sie lagen einfach da… Ich wusste nicht, was los war, habe nach ihnen gerufen, habe sie geschüttelt, angefleht, sie sollten aufwachen, ich habe für sie gesungen, doch sie sind nicht wieder aufgewacht, obwohl mein Gesang sonst immer geholfen hat, wenn es jemandem schlecht ging. Und dann war ich allein. Ganz allein. Ich habe für die Rosen gesungen, so lang ich konnte, doch irgendwann… Irgendwann war ich dafür zu schwach. Und dann bin ich in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen…"_

Der Captain hatte eine Ahnung, was passiert war. Sie hatte die Bewohner dieses Planeten dazu zwingen wollen, für sie zu singen, so wie sie Jack gezwungen hatte, hier zu bleiben. Doch wer auch immer hier gelebt hatte, konnte oder wollte nicht singen… Also brachte sie sie um. Sie machte immer weiter, so lange, bis die Körper ihrer Besitzer es nicht mehr aushielten und aufgaben. Und so wie es schien, verstand sie den Tod nicht. Sie dachte, sie könne sie dazu bringen, sich wieder zu bewegen, aufzustehen, wenn sie für sie sang, so wie sie für die Rosen gesungen hatte. Doch so funktionierte das leider nicht…

„Schon gut…“

Er dachte darüber nach, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte. Eigentlich musste er. Sie musste lernen, dass sie bei den meisten Lebensformen im Universum sehr viel besser aufpassen musste und dass Gesang nur den wenigsten dabei half, zu genesen. Sicher war Musik immer etwas Wohltuendes, Heilung für die Seele, doch Heilung für den Körper war sie nur bei Mellodions. Keine andere ihm bekannte Spezies konnte sich durch Musik selbst heilen.

„Sag mal… Wo kommst du her? Und wie heißt du? Du kennst offenbar meinen Namen. Aber ich kenne deinen gar nicht.“

Sie hob den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen und so wie es aussah, ging es ihr schon wieder etwas besser. Zumindest wirkte sie jetzt nicht mehr ganz so verstört.

_„Ich weiß nicht, wo ich herkomme… Ich war immer hier. An einen anderen Ort erinnere ich mich nicht. Und… Die Leute hier haben mich immer Blume genannt. Ist das mein Name?“_

Eine von Jacks Augenbrauen wanderte in die Höhe.

„Blume? Sehr kreativ, muss ich schon sagen…“ Er räusperte sich und dachte einen Moment nach. „Okay… Das ist zwar auch nicht kreativer, klingt aber schöner. Wie wär‘s, wenn du ab jetzt einfach… Mellodion bist?“

Sie dachte eine Minute darüber nach und nickte dann enthusiastisch. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich augenblicklich und Jack konnte nicht anders, als sanft zu lächeln. Er war sich jetzt sicherer als je zuvor, dass dieses Wesen eigentlich nicht gefährlich war. Sie war missgeleitet, unwissend, jung… Sie war ein Kind. Niemand hatte ihr beigebracht, was es für Konsequenzen hatte, ein Wesen zu verletzen oder zu töten, niemand hatte ihr beigebracht, dass man Leute nicht mit Dornenranken zum Bleiben zwang…

„Okay, Mellodion…“

Er entließ sie aus seinen Armen und hielt sie etwas von sich, damit sie ihm ins Gesicht sah.

„Es gibt ein paar wichtige Dinge, die du wissen musst. Dein Gesang… Dein Gesang kann leider nur diesen Rosen hier helfen. Du kannst sie mit deinem Gesang retten, sie heilen, zum Wachsen und Blühen bringen. Doch bei anderen Wesen, bei den Leuten, die hier früher gelebt haben, geht das nicht.“

 _„Nein?“_ , fragte sie verwirrt und offenbar ein bisschen geschockt.

„Nein.“

 _„Sie kommen also nie wieder?“_ , fragte sie weiter.

„Nein, Schätzchen. Das werden sie nicht. Aber…“, fügte er direkt hinzu, als eine neue Träne ihre Wangen hinunter lief. „Ich bin jetzt da. Und ich werde dich nicht allein hier zurücklassen.“

Eine Sekunde lang blickte sie Jack stumm an, bevor sie ihn ansprang, ihre schmalen Arme um seinen Nacken schlang und sich an ihn schmiegte. Er legte die Arme um ihren schmalen Körper und spürte, wie die Rosen ihn jetzt wieder zu umschlingen begannen, allerdings nur sanft und beinahe zärtlich, als gehörten diese Blumenranken noch zu Mellodions Umarmung dazu.

„Du musst mir aber etwas versprechen.“

_„Alles, was du willst!“_

„Wenn der Doctor zurückkommt…“, begann Jack, doch das Röslein unterbrach ihn mit leicht gereizter Stimme. _„Er wird nicht! Ich will nicht, dass er zurückkommt! Er will dich mir wegnehmen, er will, dass ich hier alleine bleiben und wieder schlafen muss!“_

Sanft legte der Mensch ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Sicher konnte er ihren Unmut verstehen, denn an sich hatte sie recht, Der Doctor wollte Jack von hier fort bringen. Doch der Timelord wusste auch nicht von Mellodions schwerem Schicksal und Jack war sich sicher, ihn davon überzeugen zu können, sie mitzunehmen. Vielleicht konnten sie sie nach Persephone major zurückbringen, denn wenn sie wirklich eine echte Mellodion war, dann kam sie von dort. Und dort würde sicher immer jemand für sie singen.

„Still, Schätzchen. Lass mich aussprechen.“, erwiderte Jack mit der Autorität eines Erwachsenen, der mit einem Kind sprach. Und es wirkte. Sie ließ die Schultern sinken und schaute ihn schuldbewusst an.

„Der Doctor wird zurückkommen.“ Wieder wollte sie aufbegehren, doch Jack hob einen Zeigefinger und sie überlegte es sich anders. „Doch er wird dir nichts tun. Zusammen können er und ich dich an einen Ort bringen, wo du nie mehr schlafen musst. Denn dort werden viele liebe Leute sein, die sicher gern für dich singen. Doch dafür musst du lieb sein. Keine Ranken, kein Geschrei und vor allem nicht sowas hier.“

Er hob demonstrativ seinen Arm und präsentierte dem Röschen den aufgekratzten Unterarm und das malträtierte Handgelenk. Mit großen Augen blickte Mellodion die Verletzungen an und hatte im ersten Moment offenbar keine Ahnung, dass sie es gewesen war, die sie verursacht hatte. Einen Moment lang fragte Jack sich sogar, ob sie überhaupt verstand, was er ihr da zeigte.

 _„Ich war das?“_ , fragte sie dann allerdings, was dem Menschen zeigte, dass sie wusste, was genau es mit den blutigen Kratzern, Schrammen und dem aufgeschürften Handgelenk auf sich hatte. Sie hob eine ihrer zierlichen Hände und strich damit über einen besonders tiefen Kratzer auf Jacks Unterarm, was diesen das Gesicht leicht verziehen ließ.

_„Ich singe für dich, dann geht es dir wieder gut. Ja?“_

Ein schmales, verständnisvolles Lächeln legte sich auf Jacks Züge, als er leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das wird nicht funktionieren. Das ist dasselbe wie mit den Leuten, die hier früher gelebt haben. Dein Gesang kann mich nicht heilen. Leute wie ich und auch Leute, wie die von früher, wir haben andere Bedürfnisse als jemand wie du oder die Rosen, die hier wachsen. Wir brauchen Nahrung, Wasser, Luft zum Atmen… Und unsere Wunden heilen nicht so schnell und auch nicht so einfach wie bei euch. Es wird eine Weile dauern, bis diese Verletzungen verschwunden sind und bis sie nicht mehr weh tun. Deshalb musst du besser aufpassen. Manche Dinge kann man mit Gesang nicht wieder rückgängig machen.“

Ihre Unterlippe zitterte gefährlich und Jack lächelte sie lieb an in der Hoffnung, ihr damit zu zeigen, dass er dem Röschen nicht böse war. Er hatte inzwischen verstanden, dass es nie ihre Absicht gewesen war, ihm wirklich weh zu tun. Sie hatte es nicht besser gewusst, hatte ihre Kraft nicht kontrollieren können und war noch so jung und unschuldig, dass sie Konzepte wie den Tod noch nicht verstand. Niemand hatte es ihr beigebracht. Und wie könnte er jemanden verurteilen, der es nicht besser wusste?

Mellodion schmiegte sich erneut an Jack, bis sie ihren Rosenschopf auf seinen Schoß bettete und die Augen schloss. Sie zog ihre Beine an, so dass sie unter ihrem Rosenblütenrock verschwanden und rollte sich neben dem Menschen ein, als wolle sie schlafen. Vorsichtig strich der Captain über die rote Rosenblüte auf ihrem Kopf und war überrascht über die samtene Weichheit, die er spürte, als seine Fingerspitzen über die Oberfläche der Blütenblätter strichen. Er kannte diese samtene Weichheit von normalen Rosenblüten, doch bei Mellodion schien diese noch sehr viel stärker ausgeprägt zu sein als bei normalen Mellodions. Neugierig dehnte er die Streicheleinheiten auf ihre Schultern aus, die hölzerner wirkten als der Rest ihres Körpers und mit einem weißen Blütenblatt beinahe geschmückt wirkten. Es war wirklich faszinierend, wie sich das Rosenmädchen unter seinen Fingern anfühlte.

Irgendwann begann Jack erneut, leise zu singen und sofort streckte sich das Röslein in seinem Schoß etwas mehr in seine Richtung, während die roten Rosen um ihn herum erneut zu wachsen und zu blühen begannen, so dass ihr Duft sich erneut um sie herum ausbreitete und die friedliche Atmosphäre langsam aber sicher zurückkehren ließ. Die bedrohliche Stimmung war verflogen, jetzt wo Jack wusste, wer hier wirklich lebte und dass es sich nicht um ein psychopathisches Pflanzenmonster handelte, sondern nur um ein kleines Röschen, das nichts von der Welt wusste, in die es geboren worden war. Ein paar Minuten später stimmte das Pflänzchen ein und eine Stimme, rein und klar wie ein Sonnenstrahl ergoss sich über Jack, der genussvoll die Augen schloss. Gemeinsam sangen sie, während sich der Wall aus Dornen zurückzog und die Mellodions wieder freigab, die Jack anfangs für tot und verloren geglaubt hatte. Doch wer für Mellodions sang, der würde ihnen niemals ein Leid zufügen. Sie sangen zusammen und brachten die Rosen um sie herum, auf dem gesamten Platz, zum Blühen, so dass sie bald von deren Duft eingehüllt wurden und erst, als Jack das charakteristische Geräusch der TARDIS hörte, öffnete er die Augen erneut und hörte auf zu singen. Auch Mellodion hörte das Geräusch, von dem sie leider genau wusste, was es bedeutete und direkt spürte Jack, wie die Rosenranken, die bisher sanft und beinahe streichelnd um ihn herum gerankt waren, sich jetzt wieder fester um seine Arme schlossen.

Der Captain erhob sich wieder aus seiner entspannten halb liegenden Position und setzte sich auf, den Blick aus dem Pavillon hinaus auf den Platz richtend, wo sich in diesem Moment die TARDIS materialisierte. Und kaum war sie sicher gelandet, spürte der Mensch ihr vorsichtiges Stubsen an seinen Gedanken. Offenbar wollte sie ihm etwas mitteilen, etwas über den Doctor, allerdings kam sie nicht mehr dazu, bevor die Tür sich kaum eine Sekunde später öffnete und der Doctor aus dem Inneren hervor stürmte.

Eine dunkle Aura umgab ihn, die nicht nur von den pechschwarzen Flammen kam, die er auf einer schwarzen Steinfackel mit sich herumtrug, sondern von ihm selbst. Sie waberte um ihn herum und schien jedes positive Gefühl direkt aufzusaugen. Jack sah sofort, was mit ihm los war und wusste auf der Stelle, dass Mellodion jetzt in großer Gefahr schwebte. Er kannte die Flamme, die der andere bei sich trug und wenn er sie fallen ließ, bedeutete das das Ende allen Lebens auf diesem Planeten. Auch Mellodion merkte offenbar, dass sie sich in dessen aktuellem Zustand nicht mit dem Timelord anlegen sollte, denn sie zog all ihre Ranken zurück und versteckte sich hinter Jack, der sich gerade erhob.

„Doctor…“, begann der Mensch und bekam erst jetzt offenbar die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen. Der stürmische Blick des Timelords lag auf dem Gesicht des Menschen und er hob die Hand und streckte sie ihm entgegen.

„Jack, komm her. Wir gehen jetzt.“

Es war mehr ein Befehl denn eine Bitte und Jack wusste das genauso, wie der Doctor es wusste. Doch der Captain ließ sich genauso wenig etwas befehlen wie der Doctor, weshalb er sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte und nur trotzig die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Die Kratzer und Schnitte an seinen Armen vergalten ihm diese Aktion mit brennendem Schmerz, doch Jack reagierte nicht darauf. Er durfte jetzt keine Schwäche vor dem anderen zeigen, nicht in dessen aktuellem Zustand… Täte er es doch, würde der Oncoming Storm auch auf ihn niedergehen. Mellodions zierliche Hände klammerten sich um sein Bein, was dem Doctor offenbar direkt negativ aufstieß.

„Fass Jack nicht an, du Monster! Sonst lasse ich diese Flamme hier fallen und das bedeutet das Ende für dich und alle, die so sind wie du!“

Mit vor Unglauben und Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Jack den Doctor an und konnte gar nicht glauben, was er da sah. Das konnte doch nicht derselbe Mann sein, den er seit so langer Zeit kannte, derselbe Mann, der heimlich seine Waffen zerlegte, damit er sie nicht benutzen konnte, derselbe Mann, der selbst dann noch lieber redete, als zu schießen, wenn er von drei menschenfressenden Aliens eingekreist war, weil er sie nicht verletzen wollte!

„Das ist eine Flamme der schwarzen Sonne der Galaxie Amaterasu… Wenn sie einmal brennt, vernichtet sie alles, was lebt und nichts und niemand kann sie aufhalten. Wenn du Jack jetzt nicht freigibst, lasse ich diese Flamme auf dich los. Deine Entscheidung.“

Hinter Jack starrte Mellodion den Doctor mit vor Angst weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Nichts war von dem Mut übrig, von der augenscheinlichen Aggressivität, die noch vorhin ihr Wesen beherrscht hatte, als es darum ging, zu verhindern, dass Jack sie verließ. Jetzt war sie nur noch ein verängstigtes Kind, das dem Bösen entgegen blickte, das in jedem Wesen steckte. Selbst in einem so selbstlosen und jedes Leben liebenden Wesen wie dem letzten Timelord von Gallifrey.

Jack machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung, denn die Drohung des Doctors hatte Wirkung gezeigt und die kleinen Hände des Rösleins waren von Jacks Bein verschwunden. Mit festen Schritten lief der Mensch auf den Timelord zu und je näher er ihm kam, desto deutlicher sah er den tosenden Sturm in dessen Augen. Doch anstatt sich zu freuen und dem Älteren zu danken, blieb er direkt vor ihm stehen und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. In der allgegenwärtigen Stille war das klatschende Geräusch weithin zu hören und die Wucht des Schlages ließ das Gesicht des Doctors ruckartig zur Seite rucken. Der Doctor drehte den Kopf zurück und starrte in Jacks vor Zorn sprühende blaue Augen, der seinem eigenen in nichts nachstand.

„Was sollte das denn? Ich bin hier, um dich zu retten und du…“, fauchte er, konnte allerdings den Satz nicht beenden, denn der Mensch unterbrach ihn.

„Nein… Du bist hier, um zu morden! Um ein unschuldiges Wesen zu ermorden!“

Das brachte ihm eine Reaktion ein und der Ältere taumelte einen Schritt zurück. Doch es dauerte nur eine oder vielleicht zwei Sekunden, bis er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und mit der brennen Fackel vor Jacks Gesicht herumfuchtelte. Es wirkte beinahe so, als wolle er ihn damit anzünden oder ihn davon abhalten, wieder näher zu kommen.

„Unschuldig? Unschuldig? Hast du eine Ahnung, was dieses Biest getan hat? Sie hat jeden, der hier lebte, ermordet!“

Jack atmete tief durch. Natürlich wusste der Doctor davon, Er war wahrscheinlich in die Vergangenheit gereist und hatte versucht, herauszufinden, was genau es mit der roten Rose auf sich hatte. Und er hatte den Moment erlebt, in dem sie die Bewohner dieses Planeten getötet hatte, ohne zu realisieren, dass sie nie wieder kommen könnten. Und dann war er nach Amaterasu gereist, um dieser Bedrohung mit der schwarzen Flamme zu begegnen, einer Waffe, der sie garantiert nichts entgegensetzen konnte.

„Ich weiß. Aber…“

„Wie, du weißt? Wenn du es weißt, wieso beschützt du es dann?“

„Du verstehst das nicht, Doctor… Sie wollten sie sterben lassen… Sie musste für die Bewohner dieses Planeten singen, damit die Mellodions wachsen, bekam selbst allerdings nie etwas Gesang zurück. Sie wäre gestorben und diese Wesen hätten das einfach zugelassen. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tat. Sie…“

„Sie hat sie alle ermordet, Jack. Sie ist eine Mörderin.“

Die Stimme des Doctors war dunkel und bedrohlich und Jack wusste, würde er dem anderen nicht so viel bedeuten, wären sie sich nicht so nahe, dann hätte der Doctor schon längst aufgehört, mit ihm zu diskutieren und die Flamme fallen gelassen. Doch so hatte der Captain noch Zeit. Er hatte noch Zeit, den Sturm abflauen zu lassen, den Doctor aus dieser stürmischen Trance zu befreien, damit er einsah, damit er erkannte, was er hier im Begriff war, zu tun.

„Sie ist ein Kind!“, rief er verzweifelt. „Sieh sie dir doch an! Sieht so eine gemeine Mörderin aus?“

Er gab den Blick auf Mellodion frei, die zitternd wie Espenlaub im Pavillon hockte, die Arme über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen und versuchte, sich so klein zu machen, dass der Timelord sie nicht sah. Sie hatte offenbar Todesangst und als der Doctor das sah, begann der Sturm in seinen Augen, schwächer zu werden und er begriff, was er da gerade tat.

„Was sie getan hat, ist schlimm. Ich leugne das nicht. Aber sie wusste es nicht besser, Doctor. Niemand hat ihr beigebracht, was der Tod bedeutet. Sie glaubte, sie könne sie alle wieder gesund machen, wenn sie für sie singt… Ich habe versprochen, sie hier nicht allein zurückzulassen.“

Jack trat einen Schritt zurück, in Richtung des Pavillons.

„Wenn du also diese Flamme entfesseln willst, dann musst du das mit mir hier bei ihr tun.“

Jack sah, wie die Augen des anderen wieder klarer wurden, wie die Hand, in der er die schwarze flamme hielt, zu zittern begann und wie er begriff, dass Jack lieber starb, als dieses Wesen hier unten allein zurückzulassen in dem Wissen, dass es den Flammentod starb. Und irgendwie war der Doctor sich sicher, dass Jack selbst dann bliebe, wenn das Leben dieser Pflanze nicht direkt durch die Flamme der Amaterasu bedroht wäre. Jack, der gute Jack, _sein_ Jack wollte ein denkendes, fühlendes, lebendes Wesen nicht allein und einsam zum Sterben auf einem Planeten zurücklassen, wenn er es retten konnte.

Dieser Gedanke war es, der den Sturm in seinem Inneren abflauen ließ und im nächsten Moment hätte er sich am liebsten selbst in den Hintern getreten, dass er tatsächlich überlegt hatte, diese Flamme zu benutzen. Er warf einen beinahe angewiderten Blick auf die aus schwarzem Sonnenstein bestehende Fackel in seiner Hand, auf der die schwarze Flamme unschuldig vor sich hin knisterte, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verschwand in der TARDIS. Kaum war er verschwunden, stubste die Zeitmaschine den Captain erneut in seinen Gedanken an und bedankte sich für den Einsatz. Sie hatte alles versucht, ihren kleinen Timelord zu beruhigen, hatte sogar verhindert, dass er die gesamte Geschichte des Planeten umschrieb, nur, um dieses Pflanzenwesen zu vernichten, doch den Sturm bezwingen helfen hatte sie nicht gekonnt.

„Gern geschehen, altes Mädchen…“, murmelte Jack und wollte sich umdrehen, um zu Mellodion zurückzukehren, die noch immer wie ein Häufchen Elend in dem Pavillon hockte, als die Tür der TARDIS schon wieder geöffnet wurde und der Doctor heraus stürmte, direkt auf Jack zuhielt und ihm um den Hals fiel, als sähe er ihn jetzt das erste Mal. Noch ein bisschen perplex erwiderte der Mensch die Umarmung und strich dem anderen sanft über den Rücken, als dieser sein Gesicht in Jacks Halsbeuge vergrub. Sofort stürmten Emotionen auf den Captain ein, von denen er wusste, dass es sich bei ihnen um die des Doctors handelte. Ob er sie ihm bewusst oder unbewusst sendete, war zwar unklar, doch an sich war es auch egal. Jack spürte die Schuld, die Scham und die Traurigkeit beinahe überall in sich selbst und dem Doctor und er wusste, es war das, was der Timelord immer spürte, wenn der Oncoming Storm ihn übermannt und dafür gesorgt hatte, das er gegen all seine Prinzipien handelte. Zum Glück war inzwischen Jack bei ihm, der ihm immer wieder gern aufzeigte, was er für ein Arschloch war, wenn der Sturm ihn übermannte.

„Alles okay, Doctor. Nichts Schlimmes ist passiert.“

„Doch…“, hörte der Mensch die durch seinen Körper gedämpfte Stimme des Timelords. „Ich habe sie verängstigt…“

Schmunzelnd klopfte Jack dem anderen auf die Schulter.

„Dann weißt du ja, was du zu tun hast…“

Er spürte und hörte den Älteren in seiner Halsbeuge seufzen und dann löste sich der andere etwas widerwillig von Jack, um sich dem Pavillon zuzuwenden. In diesem hatte Mellodion den Kopf leicht angehoben, kauerte aber noch immer zwischen einigen Ranken auf dem Boden. Misstrauisch beäugte sie den Timelord und den Menschen, die nun gemeinsam auf sie zu kamen. Wäre nicht auch Jack dabei, wäre die kleine Rose wahrscheinlich panisch aufgesprungen und hätte das Weite gesucht, wo der verrückte Timelord jetzt auf sie zu kam, doch Jacks Anwesenheit und das sanfte Lächeln auf dessen Gesicht ließen das Röschen bleiben. Sie vertraute dem Menschen, der so schön singen konnte, er würde nicht zulassen, dass der Mann mit den bösen Augen ihr weh tat.

Direkt vor dem Pavillon blieb der Doctor stehen und hockte sich runter, damit er mit dem Röschen auf einer Ebene war, bevor er versuchte, ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu zaubern. Jack stand neben ihm und versuchte, mit seiner Anwesenheit sowohl dem Timelord, als auch der Rose ein wenig Halt zu geben.

„Hey, Kleines… Hör zu, ich… Es tut mir Leid. Ich war nicht ich selbst… Weißt du… Manchmal verliere ich mich selbst in…merkwürdigen Gefühlen, die ich nicht kontrollieren kann. Und dann mache ich böse Sachen, die ich eigentlich gar nicht machen will…“

Und nicht nur dem Timelord selbst fiel auf, wie genau dessen Worte das beschrieben, was Mellodion vor all dieser langen Zeit getan hatte, als sie die Bewohner dieses Planeten angriff. Es war sozusagen ihr eigener Oncoming Storm gewesen, der all das hier verursacht hatte, so dass der Doctor sie jetzt noch viel besser verstehen konnte.

„Jack und ich könnten dich nach Hause bringen. Wie wäre das?“

Während der Worte des verrückten Mannes hatte sich Mellodion langsam aus ihrer kauernden Haltung getraut, hatte die Ranken zurückgezogen, die sie hatten beschützen sollen und starrte den Mann jetzt mit emotionslosem Gesicht an. Er wirkte jetzt nicht mehr so gemein wie vorhin, seine Augen brannten nicht mehr so furchtbar. Eigentlich wirkten sie jetzt ganz anders. Warm. Und freundlich. Doch sie hatte noch immer etwas Angst. Als er ihr vorschlug, sie nach Hause zu bringen, blickte sie hilfesuchend zu Jack empor, der lächelnd nickte. Also wandte sie sich wieder dem Timelord zu und nickte ebenfalls. Nur ganz leicht. Wenn er das nicht bemerkte, bliebe sie eben hier. Doch der Mann mit den braunen Augen hatte es erkannt, denn sein Lächeln wurde breiter und er hielt ihr eine Hand hin, damit sie sie ergriff. Wieder blickte sie erst zu Jack hoch, bevor sie ihre eigene Hand in die des anderen legte und sich von ihm hochhelfen ließ. Ihre Blütenröcke raschelten leise, als sie sich erhob und den Staub hinunter klopfte.

Jetzt, wo sie stand, sahen beide Männer erst, wie klein sie wirklich war. Sie ging den beiden nur knapp bis über die Taille und musste zu ihnen hoch schauen.

_„Was ist mit den Rosen? Ohne mich werden sie sterben…“ _, musste sie dennoch anmerken, denn eigentlich durfte sie nicht gehen. Ohne sie hatten die Rosen keine Chance zu überleben.__

____

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um die Rosen, Schätzchen. Sie sind jetzt erst einmal versorgt und blühen für eine ganze Weile. Wenn wir bei dir Zuhause angekommen sind, werden wir den Leuten dort erklären, wo sie deine Rosen finden und dann bringen sie auch sie zurück nach Hause.“

__

Durch die Worte Jacks beruhigt ließ sie sich von den beiden Männern zu der blauen Kiste führen und nachdem der Timelord ihr gut zugeredet hatte, öffnete er die Tür und sie und Jack traten ins Innere. Mit großen, staunenden Augen blickte die kleine Rose sich um und konnte gar nicht fassen, wie groß es hier drin war. Von außen wirkte die Kiste viel kleiner!

__

Der Doctor hopste sofort die Treppen zum Kontrollpult hinauf, während Jack und Mellodion sich einen hübschen kleinen Raum in der TARDIS suchten und dort ein bisschen sangen. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lang, bis sie zurückkehrten, denn der Weg war nicht allzu weit gewesen. Jack hielt Mellodions kleine Hand, als der Doctor die Tür öffnete und sie erneut auf einen Planeten hinaustraten, auf dem die Sonne ihnen direkt ins Gesicht schien.

__

~*~

__

Einige Stunden später traten sie zu zweit aus der mit dem Duft von Rosen geschwängerten Luft von Persephone major, dem Heimatplaneten aller Mellodions, zurück in die TARDIS. Sie waren erschöpft, aber glücklich, denn Mellodion wurde von den Bewohnern des Planeten empfangen wie ein verlorener Schatz. Und so wie sie erfahren hatten, war sie das auch. Jacks Herz quoll noch immer über vor all der Schönheit, die er gesehen hatte und vor allem das strahlende Gesicht des kleinen Röschens würde ihn wohl für den Rest seines unsterblichen Lebens begleiten.

__

„Nicht zu fassen… Dass sie tatsächlich entführt wurde… Zusammen mit all diesen Mellodions…“, hörte er den Doctor neben ihm sagen. „Diese Wesen auf dem stillen Planeten haben sie entführt… Sie haben sie entführt, um…“ Er seufzte und verstummte dann.

__

„Aber jetzt ist sie wieder Zuhause. Dank dir, Doctor.“

__

Jack legte dem anderen eine Hand auf die Schulter, als dieser sich dem Menschen zudrehte.  
„Nein Jack“, erwiderte dieser und ein merkwürdiges Funkeln, gepaart mit einem ebenso merkwürdigen, aber durchaus angenehmen Gefühl, das auf Jack übersprang, in seinen Augen, seiner Stimme und in dem Kribbeln, das wie üblich jede Berührung begleitete, die sie teilten.

__

„Dank dir ist sie wieder Zuhause. Nur dank dir.“

__

Der Captain starrte in die braunen Augen des Älteren und ihm war, als drücke ihm etwas die Luft ab. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, eine leichte Übelkeit ergriff von ihm Besitz und er wusste nicht mehr, ob es sich bei diesen Emotionen um seine eigenen handelte oder um die des Doctors. Und die Tatsache, dass das Gesicht des anderen immer näher zu kommen schien, half auch nicht wirklich bei dem Versuch, genau diese Frage zu beantworten.

__

„Ich meinte das vorhin übrigens vollkommen ernst, Jack.“

__

"Was?“, fragte der Mensch und seine Stimme schien ihm zu versagen, so dass er nur flüstern konnte.

__

„Du schaffst es selbst auf einem unbewohnten Planeten, jemandem das Herz zu stehlen. Oder in diesem Fall, beide…“

__

Und dann spürte Jack die weichen, kribbelnden Lippen des Doctors auf seinen eigenen…

__

 

__

FIN

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hach ja. :3  
> Die Mellodions sind übrigens nicht meine Erfindung. Ich fand auf AO3 eine super schöne Geschichte, in der sie bereits vorkommen. Sie heißt "The Nightmare" unddie wundervolle melianthegreat hat sie geschrieben.  
> Sie hat mir erlaubt, die Rosen in dieser FF zu verwenden und ich hoffe, sie ist mit der Umsetzung zufrieden. Schau doch mal rein und lies ihre Geschichte, sie ist wirklich super. :D
> 
> Die beiden Songs, die Jack zu Beginn singt, findest du (gesungen von John Barrowman) auf Youtube: You raise me up und A thousand years.


End file.
